Wand Stealer
by Abandonei. Pamela
Summary: Tradução. James Potter roubou a varinha de Lily Evans e só devolverá com uma condição. Um Encontro. One-shot.


_**.**_

**Wand Stearler**

_._

**Harry potter e seus personagens não me pertence; e sim a J. K. Rowling.**

**.**

**Essa história também não me pertence, ela uma tradução, da autora Teenage . Tradgedy**

* * *

><p>Oi pessoas, tudo bem? Essa é minha primeira tradução, por isso peguem leve comigo :D. E sim, a autora <em><strong>AUTORIZOU<strong>_ a postagem dessa fanfic. Divirtão-se.

Ps: _Obrigado, Srta Kagome Taisho, por me ajudar na tradução._

* * *

><p>— Evans!<p>

Eu continuei correndo pelo corredor. Como ele ousava me seguir depois daquilo! Que embaraçoso!

— Evans! Mais devagar!

Maldito Potter. Ele e seus estúpidos Marotos pensam que podem fazer tudo, só porque todo mundo ama eles.

— Evans!

— Evans! Não consigo acompanhar! — Ele estava começando a ficar zangado, e eu senti um sorriso espalhar-se pelo meu rosto. Essa era a minha intenção, é claro. Sim, você não pensaria que um garoto, um jogador de Quadribol, como Potter, seria capaz de me acompanhar, a pequena Lily Evans. Eu me perguntei por que ele não.

— Evans! Vamos! Eu acho que você quebrou minha perna! Devagar! — Potter choramingou e eu senti novamente o sorriso se espalhar pelo o meu rosto; oh certo, por isso que ele não conseguia me acompanhar, — Evans, eu vou contar a McGonagall sobre a lesão — Ele disse.

Eu podia imaginar o seu sorriso triunfante na minha mente e a maneira como sua sobrancelha levantaria, ele sabia que eu iria parar. Eu parei minha caminhada e respirei fundo, me preparando. Afinal, eu precisava organizar meus feitiços no caso dele tentar me beijar... de novo.

— Agora! — Disse Potter ousadamente parando na minha frente e sorrindo — Foi tão ruim assim? — Perguntou ele inclinando-se uma pouco mais para perto.

Meus olhos estreitaram-se como fendas.

Isso sempre acontecia quando estava próxima do Potter e eu não sabia o porquê! Eu estaria bem, calma e controlada antes dele se aproximar mesmo se eu soubesse que ele ia se aproximar, e então assim que eu via seu rosto, eu estava irritada. Era inevitável. Não que eu tentasse detê-lo. Ficar furiosa com o Potter agora era um ritual diário.

Senti meu olhar varrer sobre ele e senti uma pontada de culpa lá no fundo. Profunda, mais tão profunda, que levaria anos para cavar.

— Evans! — Eu olhei rapidamente para o sorriso em seu rosto — Você estava me checando? — ele perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Revirei os olhos e comecei a andar, mas ele agarrou meu pulso.

— Potter, se você não me deixar ir, eu vou te enfeitiçar até o próximo século — Ele me ingnorou e sorriu para mim.

— Com essa varinha? — Perguntou ele puxando uma varinha do seu bolso. Eu engasguei e procurei a minha pelas minhas vestes. Ela tinha sumido!

— Potter! Me devolva! — Eu gritei, chegando perto da varinha, mas ele apenas sorriu e a ergueu acima da sua cabeça — Potter!

— O que você vai fazer agora? — Perguntou Potter inocentemente, com os olhos brilhando por trás daqueles óculos estúpidos — Me chutar outra vez? — Perguntou ele, estreitei os olhos.

Sim, era isso o que eu tinha feito para ele, essa era a causa de sua perna estar supostamente "quebrada". Eu dei-lhe um sorriso desagradável e chutei sua canela com todas as minhas forças, e então cai.

— Sua varinha é realmente boa em feitiços escudo — , ele meditou, agachando-se diante de mim, quando me impulsionei para o lado.

— O que você quer Potter? — Perguntei irritada, apoiado-me em minhas mãos para que eu pudesse ficar o mais longe de seu rosto o possível.

— Eu quero você, — ele disse simplesmente, e eu rolei os olhos.

— Eu devia ter visto isso vindo — eu murmurei, e ele sorriu.

— Então Evans, — disse ele, girando a minha varinha entre os dedos, — Se você quiser sua varinha de volta, você terá de me encontrar hoje à noite, na estátua da bruxa de um olho só — , disse ele, e eu arregalei meus olhos.

— O quê? — Engasguei, e ele sorriu.

— Você me ouviu— , disse ele, de pé, e eu continuei a olhar para ele como se ele estivesse falando alemão.

— Potter!— Eu gritei, me levantando de forma a ficar de frente para ele. Não ajudou muito, eu ainda não podia ameaça-lo. Eu era muito mais baixa.

— Vejo você depois Evans, — ele disse, com uma piscadela, e esquivou-se rapidamente do meu tapa, ele começou a caminar pelo corredor. Alinhei meus ombros e depois segui ele, sentindo o vapor escapar pelos meus ouvidos.

— Potter, — Eu disse, e ele se virou, seus olhos estavam brilhando maliciosamente.

— Você já percebeu o quão bonita você fica quando está brava? — ele me perguntou sorrindo, eu corei.

— Potter, eu vou dar-lhe trinta segundos para devolver a minha varinha — , eu disse suavemente, Potter sorriu.

— Posso fazer mais alguma coisa por trinta segundos? — ele perguntou, dando um passo em minha direção. Muito perto. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro almariscado. Dei um passo enorme para trás e Potter sorriu diabolicamente antes de se virar rapidamente e ir embora, — Vejo você hoje à noite Evans,— ele falou por cima do ombro, deixando-me sozinha ali.

— AAAH! — Eu gritei, antes de me virar e ir embora murmurando. Subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus e parei em frente ao retrado — , Venemus Tantacula — , eu disse à mulher gorda e ela sorriu antes de abrir a passagem, andei rapidamente pelo Salão comunal até o meu dormitório. Como a porta estava aberta, a empurrei. Uma coruja voou pela sala e pousou na minha cama, segurando um pergaminho, o peguei e o li.

_"Evans querida,_

_Encontre-me na passagem da Bruxa de um olho só em uma hora."_

— Querida? — gritei, incrédula.

— Sim? — Virei-me rapidamente para ver Marlene Adams ali, sorrindo para mim.

— Oh vá embora — , eu murmurei, irritada, e Marlene riu.

— O que Potter fez dessa vez? — ela perguntou, e eu resmunguei baixinho — Espere! Não diga nada ainda, eu vou chamar Gwen —, disse ela, e correu para fora da porta. Marlene Adams, é minha melhor amiga, não é muito boa para estas conversas. Ela está convencida de que Potter e eu vamos nos casar.

Só pode ser brincadeira.

— Sim, Lils, o que é? — Gwen perguntou, entrando na sala, vestindo suas vestes de Quadribol da Grifinória — Onde está o Potter? Black disse para mim assumir a liderança de hoje, porque ele estava planejando algo especial, sem dúvida, envolve você, Lily Evans, monitora-chefe — , disse Marlene dramaticamente, Gwen riu e eu revirei os olhos.

— Sim, de fato — , eu murmurei mal-humorada, caindo de cara na minha cama.

— O que é tão especial? — Gwen perguntou, caminhando ao longo da minha cama sentando sobre ela, fazendo com que a coisa toda balançasse.

— Ele me obrigou ir a um encontro com ele, — eu disse, e vi Marlene arregalar os olhos.

— Como assim, obrigou?— perguntou Gwen.

— Ele esta com minha varinha. Se eu quiser ela de volta vou ter que ir a um encontro com ele, — eu disse. Gwen e Marlene entreolharam-se, antes de se explodirem em risos.

— Acho que ele está ficando mais inteligente que você — , disse Marlene, antes de rir novamente, junto com Gwen.

— Eu odeio ele ser um monitor-chefe, ele conseguiu o benefício da dúvida, — eu disse.

— OH MERLIN! — Eu pulei quando Marlene gritou. Olhei para vê-la segurando a carta que o Potter me enviou, — Uma hora? — ela gritou, e foi até Gwen, olhando para a carta.

—Temos que prepará-la — , disse Gwen, estalando os dedos. Olhei para ela fixamente e ela revirou os olhos, — Não me diga que você planejava ir assim — , disse ela, apontando para as minhas vestes da escola.

— O que há de errado com isso? — perguntei. Minhas duas melhores amigas trocaram um olhar, antes de voltar para mim.

— É uma encontro especial Lily, você tem que estar agradável aos olhos dele — disse Gwen, e eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

— Absolutamente não, é do Potter que estamos falando — , eu disse, mais fui ignorada pelas minhas melhores amigas, bem, ex-melhores amigas a partir de agora.

— Isso, eu gosto disso — , Marlene disse, apontando, e Gwen assentiu alegremente.

— Com este top — , disse ela, e Marlene enrrugou nariz.

— Absolutamente não — , disse ela, — Já sei! — ela gritou, antes de correr para o armário. Eu gemi, Marlene tinha algumas roupas muito vulgares.

— Agora, Lily querida, feche os olhos, — Gwen disse, e eu os rolei antes de fechar. Quando os abri, tinha apetrechos femininos em cima da cama. Dei de ombros, não era muito ruim, eu poderia usar isso. Havia um par de jeans justos em tom escuro com um top verde claro e um profundo decote em V.

— Posso não usar um decote tão profundo?— perguntei, depois de colocar a camisa e perceber o quanto que ficava exposto.

— Não, — disse Gwen, e eu bati o pé.

—Mas ele vai ficar olhando! — gemi, e Marlene se virou para mim com os olhos cintilantes.

— Essa é a intenção — , disse ela, sorrindo maldosamente, — Vai torturá-lo — , ela piscou, e eu senti um sorriso desagradável espalhar pelo meu rosto.

— Talvez eu devesse usar uma saia? — eu disse, e elas riram, enquanto eu tirava o jeans justo. Caminhei até meu tênis e estava prestes a colocá-los, quando Marlene acenou sua varinha, fazendo com que eles se transformassem em sandálias — , Marlene! — Eu disse, e ela deu de ombros.

— Você não pode mudá-los de volta — , ela cantarolou baixinho, e eu atirei-lhe um olhar que Gwen riu, antes de deslizar sobre as sandálias, mentalmente xingando Potter.

— Você está pronta para isso? — Gwen perguntou, e eu olhei para ela.

— Oh, definitivamente, — eu disse, e ela sorriu quando Marlene sacudiu a cabeça. Ela franziu a testa para mim antes de acenar sua varinha. Eu senti meu cabelo voar para longe e então descer em ondas ao lado do meu rosto.

— Vá, você vai se atrasar, iremos esperar, quero todos os detalhes. — disse Marlene, levantando as sobrancelhas para mim. Mostrei a língua para ela antes de colocar meu casaco e sair do quarto.

Andei sombriamente à estátua da bruxa de um olho só, e notei que Potter não estava lá. Perfeito! Ele me faz vir nesse encontro estúpido e depois não aparece. Típico do Potter. Eu chutei a estátua em aborrecimento.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi passos, e olhei em volta rapidamente para ver uma figura caminhando lentamente em minha direção. Foi estranho.

Não era o Potter, afortunadamente. Bem, foi o que eu pensei, até perceber quem realmente era.

— Oh, olhe o que eu encontrei, uma sangue-ruim — disse Regulus desagradávelmente, eu rolei os olhos, antes de me virar , — Whoa, Whoa, — Regulus disse, olhando a minha camisa. Eu ia matar Marlene. Voltei-me para longe dele e começei a ir embora, quando me senti congelar no lugar.

_— POTTER!_ — _Merlin Potter, eu estou chamando você, pela primeira vez na minha vida, pelo menos você pode ter a cortesia de aparecer! — POTTER VENHA AQUI, AGORA!_

— O que está acontecendo? — Meus olhos se abriram quando uma voz estourou atrás de mim. Não necessitando de qualquer resposta, meu herói acenou com a varinha e Regulus voou. Um segundo depois, senti-me descongelar. Virei-me rapidamente para ver Potter ali de pé, varinha em mãos, olhando para Regulus. — Volte para o seu quarto, que já passou da hora —, ele disse calmamente, ainda olhando para Regulus com a varinha apontando para ele. Regulus olhou para James por um segundo, antes de dar-me um sorriso sádico e ir embora.

Deixei o ar escapar, que eu nem sabia que estava segurando e lentamente cai no cão. A próxima coisa que eu soube era que Potter estava sentado ao meu lado, com um braço em volta dos meus ombros, e o outro esfregando meu braço suavemente, — Hey, está tudo bem. — ele disse para mim e meus olhos se encontraram com os magnificos olhos de cor avelã por trás daqueles óculos de arame.

— Obrigada — , eu disse, desviando o olhar rapidamente. Ele deu de ombros e então se levantou, oferecendo sua mão. Peguei a mão dele e permiti que me ajudasse a levantar. — Você sabe que se eu tivesse minha varinha isso não teria acontecido — , murmurei, e vi um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

— Bem, se você tivesse sua varinha não estaríamos aqui — , disse Potter, e então, olhei para ele.

— Exatamente, — eu disse, mas ao invés de soar desagradável, soou mais em como uma provocação. Seus olhos brilharam com meu tom amigável e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Vamos? — ele perguntou, e eu balancei a cabeça, — Tudo bem, eu te vejo amanhã então Evans — , disse ele, virando-se.

— Potter! — Eu assobiei, ele se virou com os olhos sorrindo.

— Sim? — ele perguntou, e eu cruzei os braços. Ele olhou para baixo e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, — Eu realmente gosto de sua camisa Evans — , ele piscou e eu corei até a raiz dos cabelos antes de fechar até em cima meu casaco — Hey, por que fez isso? — , perguntou ele, dando alguns passos em minha direção, então ele estava perto o suficiente para eu tocá-lo.

Por que minhas mãos estão suando? Por que o meu coração está batendo tão rápido? O QUE SÃO ESSAS BORBOLETAS?

— E-Estou, estou com fome — , gaguejei e ele sorriu para mim como se soubesse, — Oh, sai dessa —, eu disse corada, olhando para o chão.

Ele ficou lá por um segundo, apenas olhando para mim, antes de dar alguns passos para trás.

— Então, onde você quer ir? — Potter perguntou, ainda olhando para mim, e eu encolhi os ombros, examinando seus sapatos. Eles eram realmente agradáveis, o que me pegou de surpresa. Eu não esperava isso.

Por que, você pergunta? Para ser honesta. Eu não sei. Eu não esperava que Potter se importasse muito com algo tão insignificante como sapatos. Na verdade, eu não esperava nada vindo do Potter, especialmente o fato de ele ter me salvado do Regulus. Não foi o fato dele ter me salvado que me deixou particularmente incerta, foi o que ele tinha feito depois que Regulus fora embora, a maneira como ele me confortou.

— Tudo bem?

— Desculpe, o que disse? — Eu perguntei, olhando para ele quando ele interrompeu minha linha de raciocínio. Potter riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Er, eu disse, não, perguntei, se você quisesse, er, ir até Hogsmeade, ou, er, ficar aqui e ir para a cozinha — , ele gaguejou, conversando com meus joelhos. Pisquei.

Potter, O James Potter, estava nervoso? Por causa de um 'encontro' comigo?

Potter deu uma risadinha e eu arregalei os olhos. Oh Merlin, eu tinha dito isso em voz alta! Eu tinha dito isso em voz alta mesmo?

— Sim —, disse Potter, acenando e sorrindo, e eu corei.

— Desculpa —, murmurei, e Potter riu, quando eu fiz uma careta. Por que eu estava pedindo desculpas a Potter, de todas as pessoas? Ele estava me fazendo ir a um encontro com ele. Eu olhei para ele e cruzei os braços, estreitando os olhos levemente. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas decidiu me ignorar.

— Você não respondeu à pergunta —, disse ele, inclinando-se contra a estátua — , Cozinha ou Hogsmeade? — ele perguntou, olhando para mim, seus olhos encontram os meus. Eu me senti como se eu não conseguisse desviar o olhar. Porque isso está acontecendo COMIGO? Aposto que isso foi tudo culpa da Marlene por botar a coisa toda de 'Lily Potter' na minha cabeça. Olhei para ele com cuidado para ter certeza que eu não tinha dito isso em voz alta. Teria sido desastroso.

— Não podemos ir a Hogsmeade... — eu disse, hesitante, e os olhos de Potter brilharam, — Oh, tola de mim, esqueci com quem eu estava falando — eu disse, revirando os olhos e Potter sorriu.

— Sabia que você ia querer ir para Hogsmeade — , disse ele, virando-se de frente para a estátua. Eu abri minha boca para perguntar o que em nome de Melin ele estava fazendo, quando ele puxou sua varinha e bateu no peito da bruxa de um olho só (no qual eu tentei muito não rir e CONSEGUI), depois ele se afastou.

Potter voltou a sorrir presunçosamente para mim, enquanto eu olhava, muda, para a passagem, — Oh.

Sim, essa foi a minha resposta intelegentissíma de Monitora-Chefe. Potter parecia estar pensando na mesma linha, como seus olhos brilharam e ele se curvou para baixo, estendendo os braços, apontando para a passagem.

— Depois de você, amor — , disse ele, olhando-me nos olhos, e eu estreitei meus olhos, não dando um passo a frente, — Tudo bem, eu vou manter isso em segredo — , disse ele, puxando a minha varinha do bolso, e girando entre os dedos, sorrindo inocentemente para mim. Eu suspirei e fechei minhas mãos em punhos, andei irritada até ele.

— Nunca me chame de amor — , murmurei, e ele sorriu feliz. Enquanto eu passava por ele, eu pulei, tentando pegar minha varinha, mas as estúpidas habilidades de apanhador dele ganharam, e ele jogou a varinha no ar. Quando eu aterrissei , encontrei-me quase pressionada contra ele, como resultado do pulo e da estreiteza do lugar. Suas mãos imediatamente pegaram meus quadris para me firmar e eu corei dos pés à cabeça. O QUE ESSE GAROTO TEM PARA ME FAZER CORAR DESSE JEITO? É enfurecedor!

Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu cabelo e eu pulei para trás rapidamente, batendo a cabeça na parede, — Maldição! — Eu gritei, segurando a parte de trás da minha cabeça. Graças ao tic tac maldito que a Marlene tinha colocado lá a dor foi ainda pior.

— Você está bem? — Potter perguntou. Eu olhei para ele. Ele parecia quase preocupado. Balancei esse pensamento para fora da minha cabeça rapidamente. Ele não se importava comigo.

— Não — , eu disse simplesmente, e Potter riu, — Aonde nós estávamos indo? — perguntei olhando para qualquer lugar, exceto ele, e com o canto dos meus olhos, vi-o acenando. Ele acenou com a varinha e a bruxa mudou de volta no lugar, deixando-nos no escuro, — Não! — Eu rangi.

— Você está bem? — a voz de Potter perguntou de algum lugar à minha direita.

— Uhm, sim? — Eu disse, minha voz trêmula. Era imaturo, mas eu tenho medo do escuro. Não julgue.

— Você não parece bem — ele disse preocupado. Alguma coisa agarrou meu braço e eu gritei — Lily! — ele disse alarmado — Talvez nós devessemos voltar — continuou ele e eu peguei em seu braço.

— Nós podemos só sair do escuro? — perguntei suavemente. Senti a mão de Potter soltar meu braço e então segurar a minha mão.

— Vamos lá — ele disse me puxando para frente, ou para trás? Eu não sei, estava escuro — Então você tem medo do escuro?

— Cala a boca — eu disse desagradávelmente.

— Eu estava apenas perguntando,— ele disse defensivamente, e eu mordi meu lábio. Ele estava certo.

— Desculpe, — eu disse, e ele começou a rir.

— Nossa, eu nunca pensei que veria esse dia. Lily Evans, pedindo desculpas à mim? — ele disse de forma dramática, e eu senti um sorriso se espalhar pelo meu rosto. Graças a Merlin, ele não podia me ver.

— Para onde vamos? — eu perguntei, e o ouvi rir.

— Eu pensei que você já sabia.

— Hogsmeade? Verdade? — perguntei, incrédula — Como você sabe que isto estava aqui? — perguntei.

— Eu não posso dizer-lhe todos os meus segredos em uma noite — , disse ele, e eu ri, — O que foi esse som estranho? — ele engasgou, eu bati no braço dele — Por Merlin, essa é a coisa mais amigável que você já fez para mim!

Fiquei chocada ao perceber que era verdade. Esta foi a primeira conversa que eu já tive com ele. É estranho que eu não acho que ele é muito ruim? NÃO. MUITO RUIM LILY. Maus pensamentos.

— Nós estamos aqui — , anunciou, e eu olhei ao redor.

— Eu não vejo nada — , eu disse, bem choraminguei. Ainda estava escuro, em minha defesa.

— Nós estamos no porão da Dedosdemel — , disse Potter, e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

— Sério? — perguntei curiosamente, e Potter riu.

— Sim, agora fique tranquila Evans —, disse ele, e eu parei de falar obedientemente. Eu não queria que me pegassem, — Há escadas aqui — , ele disse baixinho, e eu olhei para o chão. Eu não conseguia ver nada.

— Eu não vejo nada — , eu disse, e ele riu.

— Eu só conheço este lugar muito bem — , disse ele, em seguida, soltou a minha mão — , eu vou te ajudar — Senti uma mão na minhas costas e guinchei — Sou só eu — , disse ele, soando um pouco divertido.

— Sim, é por isso que tenho medo. — eu disse e ouvi uma risidinha.

— Sempre em negação — , ele sussurrou, e eu me virei na direção da sua voz, fazendo com que meus cabelos balançassem.

— O quê? — perguntei.

— Nada — , ele disse rapidamente, e eu fiz uma careta para a escuridão. Continuei subindo as escadas, de repente, muito consciente de que eu estava fora de Hogwarts, trocada de roupa, num encontro, no escuro, e ele estava me tocando. Me toquei que era Potter quem estava me tocando, e fiquei chocada ao não sentir o nojo ou a vontade extrema de vomitar. Minha cabeça de repente bateu em alguma coisa dura.

— OW! — Eu assobiei, — Por que eu me machuco quando estou perto de você? — perguntei irritada e ouvi as risadas do Potter.

— Descendio — , ele sussurrou, as escadas caíram na minha frente, revelando um alçapão onde havia luz, eu praticamente corri na direção dela.

— Então você realmente não gosta do escuro — , disse ele, e eu podia ouvir o sorriso na sua voz.

— Oh não amola — , eu disse, e o ouvi rir.

— Vamos lá — , ele disse caminhando para longe de mim. Eu não sabia onde estávamos! Corri atrás dele e fiquei perto dele, permitindo-lhe me levar até a loja Dedosdemel. Uma vez na loja principal, eu estremeci.

— É tão assustador quando está escuro — , eu disse, e Potter se virou para mim, me olhando. De repente, percebi o quão alto ele era, — Merlin você cresceu — disse, e ele sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

— Incrível o que um pouco de comida e água pode fazer — , disse ele descaradamente, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Você é incorrigível, — Potter soltou uma gargalhada

— Finalmente! Eu estava prestes a lhe fazer perguntas para me certificar de que você não era uma impostora — , disse ele, e eu sorri timidamente.

— Então, onde estamos indo? — perguntei, e ele sorriu levemente, — O quê?

— Nada —, ele disse rapidamente — Eu estava pensando, pegar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras e depois ir para um lugar que eu gostaria de ir — , disse ele, e eu mordi meu lábio, — Se você não quer...

— Não, está tudo bem — , eu disse, e então franzi o cenho. Agora por que eu disse isso?

— Ótimo — , Potter disse alegremente — Então, você quer esperar lá fora enquanto eu vou pegar as bebidas? — ele perguntou, e dei de ombros — Bem, você espera aqui — , disse ele, e depois sorrindo para mim, correu para dentro do Três Vassouras. Sentei-me no banco lá fora e olhei em volta.

Eu nunca tinha ido para Hogsmeade no escuro, embora, eu estar tecnicamente autorizada, como monitora-chefe. Senti como se um peso enorme fosse tirado dos meus ombros, quando percebi que eu estava autorizada a estar aqui a noite. Meus pensamentos mudaram para Potter, e eu franzi ligeiramente a testa. Ele estava sendo muito legal. E eu quero dizer muito legal mesmo. A porta para o Três Vassouras se abriu e ele saiu, segurando duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Eu o examinei.

Ele parecia agradável. Na verdade, esse foi o eufemismo do ano. Ele usava calça jeans preta e uma camiseta azul clara de botão, no qual ele enrolara até os cotovelos. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca e seus óculos eram, notei pela primeira vez, um pouco tortos.

Ele olhou em volta antes de olhar para mim e se quebrar num sorriso nervoso. Foi adorável. O QUÊ? Acabei de referir a POTTER como ADORÁVEL? Merlin, me ajude.

— Aqui está, — disse ele, entregando-me uma garrafa. Eu bebi, alegremente e, em seguida, enfiei a mão em minha carteira, retirando dezessete galões, — O que você está fazendo? —, perguntou ele. Revirei os olhos e entreguei o dinheiro a ele, que ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente — É um encontro Evans, eu tenho que pagar — , ele disse brincando, e eu balancei a cabeça vigorosamente.

— Mas...

— Nada de mas, — ele disse lançando-me um 'olhar', antes de sorrir — Vamos? — perguntou e eu assenti.

— Para onde estamos indo? — perguntei quando começamos a descer a rua.

— Tão impaciente, — Falou ele e eu bati em seu braço, de brincadeira.

— Cale a boca — eu aconselhei, e ele sorriu novamente, levando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada até seus lábios — Potter! Aonde estamos indo? — eu gemi e ele olhou para frente — Eu estou falando com você! — eu falei mas ele continuou a me ingonorar — Potter!

— Esse não é o meu nome — ele disse simplesmente e eu fiz uma careta.

— Eu sempre te chamei de Potter — eu disse e ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Sim, mas estamos em um encontro — eu revirei os olhos.

— Você me forçou — eu disse, e vi ele abaixar o rosto.

— Você não está se divertindo? — perguntou, e de imediato me senti culpada.

— Eu estou — falei e vi seu rosto iluminar consideravelmente — Mas não há como negar que você me forçou a vir — eu disse e ele riu.

— Não havia outra maneira — revirei os olhos.

— Você poderia ter tentado me pedir — eu disse e ele gargalhou.

— Eu acho que já pedi mais do que o sufuciente — ele disse e eu corei — Situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas. — ele disse e eu ri. Olhei para frente e vi a Casa dos Gritos.

— Aonde estamos indo? — Perguntei e ele apontou para o barraco — Mas é mal assombrado.

— Não é não. — ele disse simplesmente e eu franzi a testa.

— Do que você está falando? — perguntei e ele mordeu o lábio.

— Desculpa Lils, não posso dizer — ele disse e eu congelei.

— Não me chame assim. — eu disse e ele riu.

— Não posso — ele disse — Lils — acrescentou piscando para mim e eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Por quê? — perguntei, olhando para o céu, e Potter riu, jogando o braço em volta do meu ombro. É estranho que eu não estou recusando?

— Porque você me ama Lily — , disse ele. Gosto da maneira como ele diz meu nome. É como se ele estivesse cantando. Soa muito melhor quando ele diz isso.

— Muito pelo contrário Potter, — eu disse, e ele bufou.

— Eu pensei que eu tivesse dito para não me chamar assim — , disse ele, e eu suspirei.

— Mas...

— Se você não me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome, eu não vou devolver sua varinha — , disse ele, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Você não pode usar o mesmo ultimato duas vezes, — eu disse, e ele deu de ombros.

— Meu jogo — , ele piscou, e eu revirei os olhos — Se você continuar fazendo isso, os seus lindos olhos vão saltar para fora da sua cabeça. — ele disse sagasmente, e eu ri.

— Cale-se James, — eu disse, e ele olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, — O quê? — Perguntei, quando ele começou a sorrir.

— Você me chamou de James — , disse ele alegremente, e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

— Eu acho que eu chamei sim — , eu disse, olhando para a minha garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

— E veja, o universo não acabou. Não é o apocalipse. Então você deve fazer isso mais vezes — , disse ele, e eu sorri.

— Você tem um ponto — , eu disse, e ele gargalhou. Paramos em frente à Casa dos Gritos e eu olhei para a construção assustadora, — Você tem certeza? — perguntei, e ele assentiu com confiança.

— Você confia em mim? — ele perguntou e eu mordi meu lábio.

— Infelizmente — , eu disse, e ele sorriu. Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para o barraco. Olhei ao redor cautelosamente e parei em frente de uma cadeira, franzi a testa para as marcas de dentes — Posso fazer uma pergunta? — perguntei, olhando para Po-James, que estava de pé ao meu lado.

— Isso foi uma pergunta, — ele apontou descaradamente — , Mas sim, você pode fazer outra — , disse ele, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Espertinho — , eu murmurei, e James sorriu — É aqui que o Remus vem? — perguntei calmamente, e ele arregalou os olhos.

— Como você...? — ele perguntou, incrédulo, olhando para mim.

— Eu percebi isso, — dei de ombros, e ele balançou a cabeça, ainda não acreditando.

— E você não contou a ninguém? — ele perguntou, e eu franzi a testa.

— Por que eu faria isso? — perguntei, e ele deu de ombros.

— É por isso que ele não contou a ninguém — , disse James, e eu assenti. Fazia sentido.

— Então para onde vamos agora? — perguntei, e ele deu de ombros.

— Para o andar de cima? O andar de baixo é um pouco assustador. — disse ele, e eu sorri — Fecha isso, Evans — eu ri. Ele me levou pelas escadas e chegamos em um quarto.

Estava quente, então imediatamente eu abri o zíper da minha jaqueta e a tirei, jogando-a sobre a cama do outro lado da sala. Eu vi ele olhando para minha roupa, parando em um determinado local, então eu corei antes de me jogar no sofá ao lado dele, para que ele não conseguisse olhar mais para mim.

— Então, Lily — , disse ele, e eu vi a sua mão tremendo ligeiramente, mostrando que estava nervoso, — Você está tendo um bom momento?

— Surpreendentemente, sim, — eu disse, tomando um gole da minha cerveja amanteigada, e ele olhou para mim, um pouco surpreso.

— Sério? — ele perguntou, e eu corei ligeiramente, balançando a cabeça.

— Sim, — eu sorri, e ele retribuiu o sorriso, olhando nos meus olhos.

— Você sabe que eu odeio o seu cabelo amarrado — , disse ele, olhando o meu cabelo. Sorri.

— E por que disso?

— Porque é tão bonito! E amarra-lo é quase um crime — , disse ele, e eu ri. Eu levei uma mão até o rabo de cavalo e puxei o clipe, permitindo que o meu cabelo caísse em cascatas. Peguei algumas mexas e começei a acariciar suas pontas, — Muito melhor — , disse ele, e comecei a rir, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele começou a rir também e eu podia sentir seus ombros tremendo debaixo da minha orelha.

Uma vez que nós nos acalmamos o suficiente, eu sentei lentamente. Ele estava olhando para mim, eu não quis quebrar o contato visual. Limpei a garganta depois de alguns momentos que ficamos só nos olhando, e coloquei uma mecha de cabelo solto atrás da minha orelha. Eu coloquei minha garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mesa de café em frente de nós e, em seguida, me sentei, puxando meus joelhos até meu peito.

— Devemos jogar vinte perguntas — , eu disse, e James riu.

— Tudo bem — , ele disse — Você vai primeiro — , disse ele, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu já sei tudo sobre você — , disse ele, e eu funguei.

— Duvido.

— Eu vou provar isso — , disse ele, e eu sorri.

— Eu acredito que é minha vez — , eu disse, e ele riu.

— Eu não sei! Isso poderia ter sido a sua pergunta — , eu revirei os olhos.

— Por que eu iria perguntar à você algo sobre mim? — perguntei, virando para olhar para ele, e ele deu de ombros — É oficial, você é louco — , eu disse, e ele sorriu para mim, — Ok, uma pergunta, er, eu tenho uma.

— Manda, — disse James, recostando-se confortavelmente, colocando os pés em cima da mesa de café.

— Do que você estava falando lá na passagem no túnel? — perguntei, olhando para ele — Você disse alguma coisa e quando eu te perguntei você prontamente disse nada — , James corou ligeiramente.

— Posso passar? — ele perguntou, e eu balancei a cabeça, — Oh, e eu que sou incorrigível — , brincou ele, e eu sorri. Eu me virei suavemente de frente para ele e me encostei no sofá, — Sua camisa é realmente perturbadora — , disse ele, olhando para longe de mim, e eu corei, puxando o decote para cima ligeiramente, não que isso tenha ajudado de todo.

— Responda a pergunta, — eu disse, e ele assinou.

— Deixe-me ver ... er ... o que você disse antes de eu dizer isso? — ele perguntou, e eu mordi meu lábio.

— Er, eu acho que, OH! — Eu disse, estalando meus dedos, e James saltou, — Era algo sobre como eu estava com medo porque era você ou alguma coisa — , eu disse, e James balançou a cabeça, segurando seu coração.

— Merlin não grite assim novamente — , disse ele, e eu sorri para ele.

— Eu te assustei? — provoquei, e ele mostrou a língua pra mim.

— Eu disse 'sempre em negação' — James disse, e eu franzi as sobrancelhas para ele.

— Por quê? — perguntei, e ele balançou a cabeça.

— Essa é outra questão — , disse ele, e eu encolhi de ombros

— Ok — , eu disse e ele suspirou.

— Lily! — ele choramingou, e mais uma vez a maneira como ele disse meu nome fez meu coração falhar.

— Sim James? — Eu disse, e eu o vi sorrir um pouco.

— Tudo bem, eu disse isso porque eu sei — , ele disse simplesmente, e eu fiz uma careta para ele, — Eu sei que lá no fundo você me ama — , disse ele, e meus olhos se arregalaram.

— Er, duvidoso, — eu disse, e ele revirou os olhos.

— Você vai ver — , disse ele, e eu olhei para ele.

— Próxima pergunta, — eu disse rapidamente, mudando de assunto, e ele suspirou, mas virou para mim de qualquer maneira, — Na verdade, eu não tenho certeza eu tenho muito mais depois disso — , eu disse, sorrindo timidamente, e ele riu.

— Que tal nós chamamos de "pergunta" o jogo ao invés de "vinte perguntas"? — ele sugeriu, e eu sorri para ele.

— Por que você não desistiu? — perguntei, e ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para mim.

— O que você quer dizer?

— De mim — eu disse, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo, — Por que você não desistiu? — perguntei, e ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

— Por que desistiria? — ele perguntou em voz baixa.

— James, sério, — eu disse, sentando-me e olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, — Olhe para mim — , eu disse, e ele se virou para olhar-me nos olhos, — Você poderia ter qualquer pessoa em Hogwarts e você decidi ir atrás de mim? — Eu disse, e ele continuou a olhar para mim, — Você não merece alguém como, bem, chata, como eu, — eu disse com um embrulho na garganta. Olhei para o chão quando percebi quão verdadeiras minhas palavras eram.

E então me dei conta de algo ainda mais importante, o nó na garganta, os saltos do meu coração, o fato de me sentir realmente segura nessa noite, os risos, as borboletas, as palmas das mãos suadas, as provocações e os sorrisos.

Eu tinha sentimentos por ele.

Nesse momento, senti uma mão no meu rosto. Eu comecei, olhei para cima e vi o rosto de James mais perto do meu do que estava antes, e sua mão esquerda descansando em meu rosto. Ele estava olhando nos meus olhos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Lily você é a melhor garota lá, — ele sussurrou, e eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Você mente — eu disse, e ele sorriu.

— Mentiria? — perguntou ele, aproximando-se de mim — Lily você não se vê claramente — disse ele e eu franzi a testa.

— Não há nada para ver — , eu disse, e ele suspirou, inclinando-se ligeiramente para trás e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

— Lily, você é incrível — , disse ele com sinceridade, — Você é engraçada, gentil, esperta, simpática, agradável, respeitável, inteligente, confiável, honesta, atrevida, um pouco louca, você é um modelo, você é uma Monitora-Chefe, você é a amiga mais leal que eu já conheci, todos na escola amam você — ele continuou e eu balançei minha cabeça - Bem, não se pode esperar nada da Sonserina-, ele disse, e eu ri — Então todas as pessoas que importam na escola amam você - concluiu.

— Não todo mundo — sussurrei e ele franziu a testa.

— Lily. Eu não acho que você está certa — , disse ele naturalmente e eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Você não — , eu sussurrei, e ele me olhou incrédulo.

— Você é ridícula — , disse ele. Ele parecia quase triste. Eu não sei o que me deu para dizer que, eu realmente não sei. Eu só, eu não podia evitar. O fato é, eu realmente quero que ele me ame. Por que o que eu percebi é, eu não tenho só 'sentimentos' por ele, acho que eu o amo, — Eu tenho corrido atrás de você por seis anos, e você não acha que eu não? — ele perguntou e eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Você só está nisso pela perseguição — , eu disse, e ele me olhou como se eu estivesse falando grego.

— O que você está falando? — ele perguntou, e eu ri.

— Você não gosta de mim, James, — eu disse, olhando para ele — Você gosta da idéia de mim — , eu disse — Você gosta do fato de que eu continuo dizendo não para você, para que você continue até eu dizer sim — , continuei — Ou você acha que você gosta de mim, mas você não me conhece — , fiz uma pausa — Você gosta da imagem de mim, a monitora chefe, a melhor amiga de todos, — Mordi o lábio, depois disso, não querendo continuar.

— Lily você é tão estúpida — , disse ele, rindo sem graça — Você acha que eu iria me envergonhar como eu faço, por uma perseguição? — ele perguntou, e eu olhei em seus olhos, — Eu só ... você está ... UGH! — ele gritou, antes de se inclinar.

Eu fui beijada antes, muitas vezes. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Não foi desesperado, como todos os meus outros namorados foram. Este foi, bem, amável. Eu me senti segura quando ele gentilmente colocou uma das mãos na minhas costas e a outra na minha bochecha, me puxando para mais perto. Minhas mãos, em vontade própria, deslizaram sobre seus ombros largos, puxando-me para ele.

Eu não sei quanto tempo nós nos sentamos lá, mas quando nos separamos, abrimos os nossos olhos ao mesmo tempo, e eu engasguei.

— Uhum, — eu disse, olhando para o sofá, e James sorriu.

— Eu sabia — ele disse simplesmente, sorrindo para mim, e eu senti um sorriso traidor se espalhar pelos meus lábios e corei.

— Eu odeio você — , eu disse, olhando nos olhos dele, e ele riu.

— Eu sei — , ele disse simplesmente. Ele puxou minha varinha do bolso e entregou-a de volta para mim. Eu peguei minha varinha e estiquei o braço, colocando-a de volta no bolso dele.

— O encontro ainda não acabou — , eu sorri, e ele me olhou incrédulo, eu me levantei, oferecendo minha mão para ele — O trato era recuperá-la após o encontro acabar — eu disse e James sorriu pegando na minha mão e se levantando.

— Meus ouvidos me enganaram? — ele perguntou de pé perto de mim, descansando sua testa na minha, e eu sorri para ele.

— Sim, sim, eles enganaram — eu disse, passando os braços envolva do pescoço dele, — O que eu realmente disse foi: Você é um porco e eu te odeio — , eu disse a sério, e James riu.

— Por que você me odeia? — ele perguntou, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Porque, James Potter, você roubou minha varinha.

— E? — ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

— Bem, junto com isso, você tomou meu coração, — Eu sorri, e seus olhos se arregalaram.

— É mentira — , disse ele, incrédulo, e eu ri.

— Eu gostaria — , eu suspirei.

— Você sabe, eu gosto muito dessa camisa — , disse ele, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Honestamente, você é um porco — , eu disse, e James riu. Ele pegou minha mão e, em seguida, _Accio_ meu casaco. Ele colocou sob meus ombros e eu coloquei meus braços dentro do casaco. James parou na minha frente e o fechou até em cima, sorrindo para mim.

— De volta à escola? — ele sugeriu, e eu assenti. Ele pegou minha mão e depois sorriu feliz para si mesmo.

— O quê? — Eu perguntei, e ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu gosto de segurar a sua mão — , disse ele, e eu ri. Ele me levou para fora de um túnel sob o Salgueiro Lutador, o que me assustou muito, eu tenho que dizer, e quando estávamos na frente da torre da Grifinória, ele se virou para mim — Isto não é uma piada, certo? — ele perguntou, olhando preocupado em meus olhos, e eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Receio que não — eu disse, e ele sorriu alegremente.

— Você vai sair comigo? — ele perguntou e eu ri.

— Sim, eu vou — eu disse. Cheguei por trás dele e peguei minha varinha do bolso de trás dele, antes de beija-lo na bochecha — Agora sim esse encontro acabou.

_~**Fim**~_

* * *

><p>Então... gostaram? Espero que sim. *-*<p>

Beijos e bom final de semana ^^


End file.
